Gravy, the Space-Time Controller
Gravy, the Space-Time Controller is a Quantum Tempest from Zelem's Nexus. Weapons Gravy's basic weapon is the Grav Gear. Base Stats Lore Gravy was an engineer working on the Nexus teleportation pads that are used for fast transport in the Nexus. While building a teleporter, he accidentally activated it before it could be calibrated. Caught between dimensions, he saw a "ghost" stand before him. It was Zelem. The Crogenitor saw Gravy, and asked him why he came here. Gravy had no idea. Zelem said that the Darkspore had ravaged the Nexus, and killed him during the Nexus Massacre. Realizing that Gravy was ''REALLY ''talking to a ghost shocked him. Zelem said it was all right, and flew toward Gravy. Feeling like he was about to be possessed, he realized he wasn't going to be. Instead, he gained power to bend space and time. He finally left the void, and returned to Zelem's Nexus, fighting hordes of Darkspore. Appearance Gravy has the appearance of a Sinkhole. Download Files Abilities Note: All Ability Performace is based on the stats of Gravy Alpha. Basic Attack: Gravity Pulse Range: 25 meters Cooldown: 0.8 seconds Cast Type: Instant Gravy fires a pulse of gravitic energy. This knocks back enemies and deals Energy Damage. Enemies become immune to this attack's knockback for 3 seconds after being affected. Unique Ability: Spacial Rift Range: 8 meters Cooldown: 12 seconds Cast Type: Channeled (1 second) Power Cost: 21 Gravy creates a gravity well around himself that lasts for 12 seconds. Gravy takes 75% reduced damage but will be unable to move while the gravity well is active. Enemy projectiles are also attracted. Squad Ability: Singularity Force Range: 12 meters Cooldown: 27 seconds Cast Type: Channeled (3 seconds) Power Cost: 34 The user attracts all enemies toward it, and repels all projectiles. Enemies are unable to attack while being sucked in. At the end of the channel, all enemies within 1 meter of the hero will be knocked back, dealth Physical and Energy damage, and banished for 8 seconds. Modifiers *'Gravy's Singularity Force: Halves cooldown, but prevents Banishing.' (Pyrton's Affix) *'Gravy's Singularity Force: All affected enemies get affected at the end of the channel, but damage is reduced and banishment lasts only 4 seconds.' (Astra's Affix) Passive Ability: Ghost of Zelem Every time Gravy is damaged, he has a 30% chance to banish all enemies within 5 meters. Enemies take damage before being banished. 'Overdrive' Gravy becomes completely immune to damage, and banishes all enemies that hit him. Enemies take massive damaged before being banished. Variant Abilities: Alpha - Gravity Well Range: 7 meters Cooldown: 16 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 16 Gravy creates a black hole that attracts all projectiles and slows enemies that get near. Gravity well loses health while attracting anything. It will also explode after 30 seconds. Reusing this ability while the black hole is active restores 40% of its health and resets its lifespan. Beta - Time Rift Range: 8 meters Cooldown: 16 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 15 Gravy generates a spacial field that speeds up allies and friendly projectiles, while slowing down the enemy and their projectiles. Gamma - Time Distortion Range: 20 meters Cooldown: 12 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 22 Gravy stops time for 30 seconds in a 20 meter radius. Allies and their projectiles are unaffected. Delta - Neutralize Range: 15 meters Cooldown: 15 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 20 Gravy generates a spacial rift that erases all buffs and debuffs from everyone within 15 meters of Gravy. Affected enemies will also be unable to buff themselves or debuff heroes for 20 seconds. Gallery Gravy, the Space-Time Controller.png|Alpha Variant Gravy, the Space-Time Controller (1).png|Beta Variant Gravy, the Space-Time Controller (2).png|Gamma Variant Gravy, the Space-Time Controller (3).png|Delta Variant Spore 2012-07-16 11-12-50.png Spore 2012-07-16 11-10-55.png Spore 2012-07-16 11-07-23.png Spore 2012-07-16 11-08-54.png Trivia *His name is supposed to mean "gravity" but is also spelled and sounds the same way as "gravy", a type of food. *Gravy has no limbs, giving him THREE utility slots in the hero editor. *Gravy has no hands or feet, and thus his weapons add movement speed and projectile speed. Category:Tempests Category:Quantum Category:Heroes Category:Darkspore Category:Zelem's Nexus Category:End Heroes